


Never Far Enough

by electricteatime



Series: Project Prompt Fill (DGHDA Edition) [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Escape and Capture, Escape attempt gone wrong, Fear, Gen, Hunting, Implied Violence, Implied abuse, Other, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Threats of Violence, threat, young Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricteatime/pseuds/electricteatime
Summary: He has to admit, the boy is getting better at this.Not great, not even good, really. You’d think with all the run-ins they’d had he’d have picked up at least some useful ways of evading him by now, but he’s getting better, and that’s something he supposes. Maybe one day it’ll actually be a challenge. He doubts it.***Prompt fill for: Osmund Priest, 37. “Wanna dance?” & 48. "Boo." ?





	Never Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr: Osmund Priest, 37. “Wanna dance?” & 48\. "Boo." ?
> 
> Warnings for Priest? He's not a good guy, you know what you're in for, but there's nothing graphic or overt in this particular fic.

He has to admit, the boy is getting better at this. 

 

Not great, not even  _ good _ , really. You’d think with all the run-ins they’d had he’d have picked up at least some useful ways of evading him by now, but he’s getting  _ better _ , and that’s something he supposes. Maybe one day it’ll actually be a  _ challenge _ . He doubts it. 

 

“I know you’re in here,” he tells the room, watching for any sign of movement. “I don’t know why ya thought you’d get away, never have before.” 

 

The silence is better for hunting, he knows, but it’s more  _ fun _ to taunt them, especially the emotional ones. Icarus is nothing if not emotional, to the point of annoyance sometimes, he’s already not looking forward to the drive back so he may as well get something out of it. 

 

“Are you really gonna play hide ‘n seek with me boy?” he asks, smirking to himself when the creak of a floorboard sounds above his head. Never was any good at staying quiet, not like his own footsteps as he climbs the stairs. “Ready or not, here I come,” the sing-song note to his voice makes him giggle to himself, knowing he’s close to catching up with him. 

 

He freezes in place halfway up at the sound of hurried footsteps, tilting his head curiously like he can figure out what he’s got planned. Whatever it is he’s pretty sure it isn’t going to be dangerous, but if Icarus wants to  _ play  _ he’s game, and patient enough to wait his turn. In one of the bedrooms the radio clicks to life, breaking through the silence with some kind of grating pop song, loud and annoying enough that he can already feel the headache forming. He knows what he’s doing though, and laughs to himself as he finishes climbing the stairs. He may have lost the advantage of the silence but there’s only so many places he could be. 

 

“You wanna dance?” he follows the sound through to the bedroom it’s coming from, shooting the radio out from the doorway so he doesn’t have chance to run down the stairs. He knows from experience that Icarus can be slippery when he wants to be, tiny and desperate as he is. “I don’t need music to make you dance, boy. Just you wait ‘til I find ya.”

 

He’s getting quieter too, he notes when nothing but silence meets his words. There’s only so many places he can be, and he opens the door to the next bedroom as quietly as possible, scoping out all the places he could have squirreled himself away. 

 

“I gotta admit though, I’m impressed. That was a neat trick you pulled there, shame it didn’t work out,” he hums to himself as he leaves that room behind, trying the door handle to the closet in the hallway and grinning when he finds it locked. “Well would you look at that,” he marvels, “I wonder what’s behind this door?”

 

There’s the smallest of whimpers, and he licks his lips as he ducks down to peer through the keyhole at the boy, huddled in the corner with both hands clasped over his mouth like it will be enough to keep him quiet. His eyes are screwed shut, and Mr. Priest thinks he could lean in and taste his fear with how much of it is rolling off him. He waits though, keeps himself quiet as possible as he watches, and waits, until the boy opens his eyes just enough to meet his. 

 

“ _ Boo _ .”

 

He laughs, wrenching the door open as the boy jumps up, pressing himself back into the wall and realising he’d trapped himself when he reaches out to drag him out by his arm. 

 

“I’m sorry! Please,  _ please _ Mister Priest! Please don’t make me go back!” 

 

He rolls his eyes, dragging him down the stairs behind him and barely giving him chance to keep up. Ignoring his pleas is second nature to him now, but that doesn’t mean it’s not annoying. Once he gets them back to the car he throws him up against the side of it, stepping in to press him back against the metal as he tries to get away. 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispers, even now, and Mr. Priest just shakes his head. 

 

“How many times have you tried this now?” he asks, sounding almost bored. 

 

“I- I don’t-” the boy shakes his head, flinching back when he raises an eyebrow at him. “Please!  _ Please _ , I don’t know. Four? Maybe- I don’t-”

 

“And how many times has it  _ worked _ ?”

 

For a minute Icarus just stares and the ground and sniffles pathetically, chest heaving as he tries to hold back his sobs. “I- It hasn’t.” 

 

He reaches out to grip his jaw, forcing his head back to make him look at him. “Are you goin’ to try again?” 

 

Icarus shakes his head as much as he can in his grip. “N-no Mister Priest,” it comes out soft and scared, Mr Priest just smirks. 

 

“Are you lyin’ to me?”

 

The boys eyes go wide in panic and he shakes his head frantically. “No! No I-I’ll be good! I won’t try again, I promise!” 

 

He lets him babble on for a moment before he raises his gun and presses the barrel of it to his head, watching with amusement as the colour drains from his face and he goes cross-eyes trying to keep an eye on it. 

 

“You’d better not. You’re dangerous enough as it is, don’t need you runnin’ round causing god knows what kinda trouble for normal folk. Protocol or no, I have to come runnin’ after you again I won’t be takin’ you back to your room, and you sure as hell won’t be in one piece. You understand me?”

 

Icarus is trembling head to toe, tears spilling out from under his eyelids where he’s screwed them shut, lower lip shaking as he nods. “Yes Mister Priest,” he whispers. 

 

He smiles, wide and cold as he pulls his gun back and steps away just enough to give him room. 

 

“Good. Get in the car. You caused a lotta trouble for a lot of people boy, you’ve got a  _ long _ night comin’” he laughs, pushing him down onto the backseat once the door is open and cuffing him to the handle. “Don’t you worry though, I’ll be right there the whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! Let me know what you think! I like getting words in return for these words. I hope you like it, I'd ask you to be nice but I already know you're a lovely lot.
> 
> You can catch me at kieren-fucking-walker on tumblr if you want to yell at me/talk to me about Dirk Gently/generally freak out over these two idiots.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
